homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815-Ikea Planet
angryGardener AG began pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 15:52 -- CT: Hello. AG: Oh my god, what the fuck did I do? CT: I don't know. CT: What did you do? AG: I told Lila that I love her CT: ... CT: I see. AG: She rejected me CT: ... CT: I see. CT: ... AG: I've been sittin here thinking about my life for the past hour CT: Alright. CT: I'm not sure how to help you, Mike. CT: I'm not at all versed in the ways of love and loss. CT: Sorry. AG: Ugh AG: It's okay CT: Is there anything you'd like me to say to her, or you? AG: I don't know AG: You could talk to her, I'm not stopping you CT: I am still friends with Lila. I have no reason not to talk to her. CT: ... AG: Yeah, okay you do that CT: ... CT: Alrght. AG: I'm just gonna lay on the floor AG: I'm so fucking stupid AG: What was I expecting? CT: YOu should be productive. Lying on the floor won't help you. CT: And you are not stupid. AG: Yes I am CT: In what way are you stupid? AG: I don't even know, that's how stupid I am CT: ... CT: How far in the game are you? AG: I'm over at my planet AG: Ikea CT: ... AG: My planet is Ikea CT: Ikea... AG: Yes, Ikea CT: What is your planet named? AG: The Land of Möbler and Marble AG: Möbler is swedish for furniture CT: Thank you. AG: Everything here is written in Swedish CT: ... AG: Some things are written in English CT: That must make it difficult to navigate, having to read Swedish, I mean. AG: I've learned a bit of Swedish CT: At least you can read some things, I guess. CT: Through exposure? AG: Yeah CT: ... CT: I'm not sure what to say about your planet. CT: Is it at least pretty or pleasent? AG: It's okay AG: The furniture is tacky CT: ... CT: It sounds horrible. CT: How do you stand it? AG: You get used to it CT: ... AG: I had a small breakdown when I entered CT: ... AG: Jag hatar det här CT: I never want to be associated with your planet. AG: That's Swedish for I hate it here CT: Thank you for the translation, Mike. AG: There are food courts scattered across the planet CT: That's good. CT: I haven't seen anything of the sort on my planet. CT: Just, comets, and suns, and planets. AG: maten smakar skit that's Swedish for "the food tastes like shit" CT: ... CT: Chin up. CT: AG, one of the aliens, has a planet made of dead bodies and fieldspar. AG: I know AG: That's Eribus CT: Eribus, yes. AG: What's your planet like, Lucy? CT: Strange. CT: It's made of sapphires, and covered in celestial bodies. AG: You should come over here CT: .. AG: Sounds CT: No thank you. CT: *No, thank you. AG: It's really CT: No, Mike. CT: No. AG: home-y, I guess, over here CT: ... AG: It's nice and warm CT: I guess you can burn the furniture, that's made of wood atleast. AG: And the beds, even though they're tacky, are quite comfy CT: I see. CT: My bed if fine. CT: *is. CT: ... AG: .. CT: ... AG: You really should come over here CT: ... CT: Alright. CT: Maybe. CT: If I get the chance. CT: ... AG: You'd need to break through the ceiling CT: ... AG: The planet has a ceiling CT: .... CT: ... AG: ... CT: .... AG: ..... CT: I'm just going to go. CT: Now. CT: Very busy. CT: Yes. CT: Later, Mike. AG: Later, Lucy -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 16:12 -- Category:Lucy Category:Mike